A Summers Day
by Spazzy Razzy
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS This is merely a reqeusted fanfiction placed on Destiny Island. Just look at it as if they never left destiny island and are at their age/looks in the second game. This is Kairi x Axel in other words a crack pairing.


Bright rays of yellow sunshine cascaded upon the grassy cliffs on the small Destiny Island. Three young teenagers grew up on the island together, each one of them having their own fond memories and their own living place. This island was theirs, and theirs alone, they where already making their way through their teenage life's and they had found themselves longing for more then just three of them sitting amongst the fish. Well at least some of them did.

High above the unleveled ground below sat a taller cliff with grassy terrain, on summer days it was nice to sit upon the cliff, looking down at the sea creatures below as the sun warmed your back with it's warm glow, the grass cushioning your seat. Obviously someone else had found that this particular place was very comfortable and suited him well.

A tall lean hot-headed teen lay in the tall green luscious grass, his shirt pulled down from his arms to his waist, right above his tight fitted jeans. His pale ivory skinned chest shone in the sunlight, it had obviously not seen much of it from the looks of it. Barefoot, his toes where twined in soft green grass, his eyes closed as he hummed a tune which was muffled by the sea-salt ice-cream he had stuffed in-between his fine thin lips. The peculiar teen had outrageously bright red hair, like as if on fire. But the roots of his hair where a dark brown, like the wood a fire would feed upon. Another odd thing about the boy was the fact that right under his tightly closed eyes where upside down tear mark shapes, a mark that surely would tell anyone who he was. He lay their as if he claimed the land he lay upon his own, no worries or cares about his life, but not everyone saw it this way.

Eyes obscured by the shining sun Kairi squinted at the figure lying in the grass.

She sighed, shaking her head to herself before she let out a loud yell.

"Sora you lazy bum get your butt down here and help me get some food!"

She put her hand up, shielding her eyes from the sun, still unable to identify the figure in the tall grass; she still thought it to be the lazy brunette she lived with.

Emerald green eyes flashed open upon the hearing of the girl's voice. He grinned, noticing he was mistaken for someone else, as the yelling was directed upward from the teenage girl. He popped up from the grass to get a better look. She wore a pink jumper, with three zippers down it, and an assortment of a few accessories. He couldn't help but notice how short the jumper was, his eyes lingering on her thin petite legs. He then looked up at her face, she was squinting from the sun, and her hair was a fine shade of dark red.

Upon seeing the figure pop up, she noticed that instead of her brunette headed friend it was an odd teen with tall spiked red hair. She squinted even harder, confused if she was dreaming or not; they hadn't had visitors before. She then noticed his shirt wasn't on, but all else of his body was obscured by the tall grass he sat in. He was half way done eating sea-salt ice-cream and he seemed to be grinning. Kairi was not amused.

Axel couldn't help but let a small chuckle slide past his lips as he saw the look on the girls face. She was squinting even harder, as if trying to make out something that wasn't real, her lips twisted in a frustrated knot. Finishing, his salty treat he tossed the Popsicle stick aside, carelessly giving a half-hearted wave to Kairi.

Kairi seeing the obscured image moving slowly began to realize he was waving at her. She frowned even more, furrowing her brow as she put her hand down, now no longer even trying to block the sun. After a few seconds of thought she began to make her way up the small cliff, grabbing a hold of the slanted earth as she continued on up.

By the time Kairi had made her way up Axel was sitting at the edge of the cliff, looking down into the water as he awaited her arrival. Kairi swiftly made her way over to Axel and began to speak immediately.

"Who are you and why are you on our island?"

She was frowning, quite confused with the stranger that she had just found.

Axel hearing her voice popped up from his seat, turning himself around so he could see her.

"'Bout time you came"

He said mockingly, slyly putting aside her question as if it was not a reasonable thing to ask him.

Kairi simply frowned even more, digging her pink shoe in the grass as she folded her arms against her chest.

Axel watched her every movement, his eyes not only examining her arms on her chest, but a little something more. It took him a few moments before he realized that she was still awaiting his answer. He let a small sigh silently slip from his lips before he looked up into her eyes, she was standing while he sat in the grass, and he refused to speak.

Kairi getting quite tired of his charade already was unfolding her arms and placing them on her hips as she spat back a reply to his silence.

"Look you hot-headed jerk you can't just prance right onto this land and claim it as if it's yours and lay around like a buffoon!"

She was obviously very agitated, so Axel held his hands up in what almost seemed to be an apology.

"I never claimed this land, just set foot on it kiddo"

He lowered his hands, now repositioning himself so his feet where in front of him.

Kairi still glaring down at him seemed as if she where about to explode. She could keep her temper and manage with being the only girl between two boys but she couldn't stand the fact that this boy had greeted her so rudely and was acting as if he was superior of everything.

"I don't know who you are or where you are from but I can tell already that we have no need of you here."  
He humphed, crossing her arms again.

"And I am not a kiddo you fiery fiend!"

Axel looking up at her with a blank expression suddenly burst out laughing, his arms holding his sides as he did so.

Kairi tirelessly watching him waited for him to silence himself, which only took about a minute or so, once he did so he found that she was now sitting down in front of her.

She was a great deal shorter then him, and indeed still very agitated with him. Seeing that she was about to explode with one more word of insult, or sarcasm Axel sighed. He leaned forward, resting his head in his upturned palm as he looked her in the eyes.

"My bad…"

Was all he could spit out, hoping she would not take it to her offence.

Kairi's glare lightened slightly, even though his apology was weak it still counted to her, at least he tried to apologize.

"Why are you here?"

She tried again, her tone dry and to the point.

Axel shrugged, now pulling at the grass impatiently.

"I playing around and I ended up going through a portal to here"

He continued to pull at the grass, looking down at what he did so he would avoid direct eye contact.

Kairi sighed, her anger once boiling over the top was now calm, yet she wasn't sure why she got so agitated with him but it didn't mean she was going to apologize.

"I'm Kairi"

She finally said, holding her hand out with a small smile.

Axel looked up at her, his mouth slanted and uncertain now lifting into a grin.

He grabbed ahold of her hand, pulling her down to him.

Kairi yelped in surprise, falling into his lap. Axel with a grin wrapped his arms around her and then finally replied.

"A-x-e-l"

He paused, pointing to his own temple.

"Got it memorized?"

Squinting as the brunette brought his hand over his eyes he tried to make out who the boy was with the strikingly obvious pink-dressed Kairi.

"Err... Riku…"

He frowned; tugging at the silver haired boys shoulder, as he distantly looked off into the salty seas waves crashing against the beaches shore.

Riku irritated swatted his friends hand off of his white yellow trimmed jacket before he dusted the place he had grabbed off

Sora frowned, displeased with Riku's response, he tried again.

Riku turned around, his long silver hair whipping in his face as he glared at Sora, his blue eyes menacing, but that evil look was of no effect due to the fact that his belly button was showing from where his jacket was un-zipped.

Sora equally annoyed pointed out Kairi and the rural red-head on the grassy cliff.

"What the…"

Riku began, stopping short in his sentence to look back at Sora.

Sora even more frustrated just shook his massively over spiked brown head before he dashed his way off the sandy beach towards the cliff. Riku in a daze sat there for a moment before he himself followed after, his feet trudging through the millions of grains of sand. Sora speeding up pushed his feet off the solid ground, his arms outstretched to grab a hold of support. He soon found himself hanging from jagged rocks jutting out from the cliff. Ignoring the searing pain in his palms he got a hold of his footing and pulled himself up the cliff. Riku coming up near him barely bothered to climb, but just flung himself up the cliff continuously from the rocks support until he reached the grassy top. He landed on his knee, his head down, silver hair in his eyes as Axel found himself losing interest in Kairi. Kairi seeing her chance pushed herself out of his arms in disgust, standing up as she backed away from Axel.

"Monster! Fiend!"

She screamed, pointing an accusing finger out towards him.

Axel at first bewildered stared wide-eyed at Riku, obviously giving no intent on Kairi at the moment, but soon gathered himself together and was standing up from his seat and grinning like a crocodile.

"Well, well what have we here?"

He asked, almost gliding towards Riku as he stood himself, brushing his hand off onto his jeans.

"Nothing less then the looks of you"

Riku snapped back, motioning Kairi to get behind him.

Kairi quickly obeyed, moving as far away from Axel as she could, her eyes still wide with shock. She had obviously never had to deal with cocky teenage boys besides the troublesome duo of Sora and Riku, especially not outrageous bright red haired ones.

Axel laughed, enjoying himself a little bit too much.

"Snappy little fella aren't you?"

He asked tauntingly.

Riku severely pissed by the smart ass teen gritted his teeth as he stood in place, ready to fight.

"I don't tend to get along with rapists"

He hissed, holding his arms out as if to protect Kairi.

Kairi hiding behind Riku was grabbing onto his jacket, her face buried into his back as she heard his heart begin to beat faster and faster every second.

Axel's grin widened even further, amused by the younger boy.

"Well you wouldn't really know for sure, you see I hadn't even made my move yet"

He flicked out his hand in a manner that stated 'obviously'.

His emerald green eyes danced, as if ready for the moment to come so he could attack the younger boy.

Riku infuriated let out a scream of rage, lunging himself towards Axel as he swung his fist at him.

Axel predicting the move, grabbed his fist, and twisted it. The sound of bones snapping filled the air followed by a scream of pain. Riku dropped to the ground, his eyes clamped shut as he balled his fists, trying to distract himself from his wrist. Axel now laughing looked down at Riku whom was lying at his feet.

"So much for a fight"

Axel declared in an utmost spiteful voice as he forcefully dug his heal into Riku's wrist.

He tried to hold back from yelling, but the pain was just too much, and in the end he was howling as if death was near.

Sora lingering at the edge of the cliff finally saw his chance to intervene, so he flipped himself onto the ground and with all his weight pushed Axel off of Riku, the both of them landing in the grass as Sora pinned him down. Kairi with tears streaming down her face fell to the grass to Riku's side, crying over him as she tried to aid him. Riku pushing her away pushed himself up with one arm.

"It's nothing"

He mumbled as he eyed Axel whom was still grinning as Sora pinned him down.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

Sora asked with a rage in his voice, he had no want to let this hot headed boy to get out of this un-punished.

Axel in reply just spat in his face, Sora flinched back, disgusted by his reply.

Sora gritted his teeth, and then looked back at Riku.

"Help me get him secured"

Sora said to the two of them.

Kairi looked up with a some-what shocked face, Riku on the other hand made himself useful and dashed off to get some rope.

"But Sora…"

Kairi said in an almost whisper, her eyes brimming with tears once again.

Sora shook his head, his eyes closed in frustration.

"No one gets away with hurting my friends"

He declared as he tightened his grip on Axel's wrists, Axel just merely laughed,

amused by the whole situation.

Kairi blinked, tears dripping down her soft pink cheeks as her expression changed into one of anger. She drastically sprang out and pushed Sora off of Axel, giving Axel the chance to get up to his feet. He stood there inspecting the situation, Sora surprised and angered also felt somewhat betrayed, Riku with a blank look on his face, and Kairi wiping her tears away as she began to rant again.

"Sora just let the vile pig go and then we can continue with our raft!"

Sora frowned at Kairi, and then looked over at Axel.

"Kairi…"

His voice filled with concern.

Exhausted Kairi started to sob; covering her face with her hands as she started to back up, Riku behind her grasped her, and supported her. She soon became deadweight, just barely standing there as Riku oddly held her in a somewhat-comforting way, his expression still unmoved. Sora's eyes widened, hurt by seeing Kairi in such a state of despair, this only made his hate for the tall stranger even stronger. Axel tilted his head, a calm, yet slightly amused, look on his face.

"I guess I'll be going then..."

He mumbled more to himself then anything, making his way off the cliff as if he was king of it.

Riku glanced at Sora, waiting to see his reaction, but he just stood there, staring at Kairi

in complete loss. Sighing the silver-headed boy took Kairi's upper arm and led her away down the cliff, leaving Sora alone. Sora slumped down to the ground, tears of confusion and fury leaking from his eyes as a muffled cry of emotion was screamed into the ground.


End file.
